


关于熊 /冰宇

by PbChequekk



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbChequekk/pseuds/PbChequekk
Summary: 衍生RPS 慎入





	关于熊 /冰宇

　　电视里又重播起择天记，摇头晃脑的大熊在胡吃海塞，躺在他腿上的扮演者本人却可怜兮兮地吃着鸡胸肉，季肖冰看着也觉得嘴巴发苦。  
　　  
　　「哎，」他拍拍高瀚宇头顶。 「跟你说多少次了，别躺着吃东西，影响消化。」  
　　  
　　一条鸡肉丝能大口嚼三十秒的乖宝摆摆手，口齿不清地回道:「没事，消化不好不挺好，吃进去的肉不会变脂肪嘛。」  
　　  
　　季肖冰听着这不知哪来的歪理都要气笑了，用力揉了揉这熊孩子头发。高瀚宇最近拍新戏需要蓄发，他在超话收了不少这孩子扎小辫子的图，早就想上手揪揪了。现在那柔软的头毛就被他抓在手心，季肖冰左手拿着手机翻出了路透图，右手依着那造型左绕右绕，把高瀚宇折腾成一头乱发。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇不堪其扰，用叉子戳戳他作乱的手背。 「嘛呢季大爷，好好看剧别弄我了。」  
　　  
　　他这句话倒是提醒了季肖冰。原来他觉得这剧情节幼稚没看，听说高瀚宇要扮熊还以为是那种幼幼台的装束，没想到还是穿着正经古装，连对熊耳朵熊尾巴都不见，就只有那一块毛茸茸看上去就很好摸的皮毛挂肩。  
　　  
　　「我说，你这熊当得不正统啊。」季肖冰替他梳顺了发，垂落眼前的全勾到耳后。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇一下就明白他指什么。 「我就一小配角儿，谁会花心思给我上CG啊。」  
　　  
　　「那起码，熊耳朵得有吧?」手指顺势滑向耳廓，沿着耳际划过，捏捏那有点咯手的耳钉。 「一只熊还扎耳洞了?不乖。」  
　　季肖冰忽尔放轻了力度，慢悠悠地抚过他耳后的皮肤。他们最近合少离多，可该记的却总不会忘掉，例如高瀚宇耳下那片皮肤非常敏感，轻轻擦过他便会可爱地颤抖，所以连项链也不愿意多戴。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇拿着叉子的手一抖，季肖冰见状，抓着他一撮发尾挠挠那地。 「这样就受不了了?那你这只熊是怎么把头发留长的，这么敏感。」  
　　  
　　「没你捣乱就行了。」高瀚宇倒吸一口气，声音有点变形。  
　　  
　　「哦?」拉长的尾音让高瀚宇直觉不妙，不知这位大爷又想出了什么折磨人的坏主意，但已经太晚了，季肖冰的手开始转移阵地，一下一下抚摸他的后颈，就好像在捋一只猫儿的皮毛。可这与其说是爱抚，还不如说成是逗弄。修长的手指揉捻着软肉，轻抠后脑勺中间微微的凹陷，使他头皮发麻。

　　「喂……」他呼吸不稳地道。 「你到底想干嘛啊?」

　　「嗯……捣乱啊。」季肖冰凑到他耳边，气声答道。

　　他的手又移走了，松松地圈着他脖子比划，似是要箍颈的姿势，手指接连扫过喉结，夹弄了一下软滑的下巴肉。

　　「天天都在控制体重，怎么这边还是软软的，是熊熊的基因作崇吗?」

　　高瀚宇被他弄得一口肉卡在嘴里都无心咀嚼，可吞吧，喉头一动又会碰到他的手，像是主动送上去被他摸似的。然而很快，季肖冰又换了个地方捣乱了。

　　「这肌肉可真结实。熊有这么壮的吗?」他嘴里轻描淡写，手上却不饶，指腹钻入背心托起那鼓涨的胸肌，打着圈儿轻轻按压，偶尔指甲会刮到那柔软的顶端，却又坏心眼地不去安抚它，待它在「不经意的」碰触下渐渐变硬，在布料下透着浅啡色，又往另一边如法炮制。

　　高瀚宇哪受得了，可是这么久没见又确是想念，只得在他的玩弄下慢慢蜷缩起身子，腰背快要弓到极致，左手还抱着个碗，用力得指尖发白，右手拿着叉子，为防自己乱动挣扎也按到碗边，发出爽脆的铿锵声。

　　他不想丢人，死劲儿地咬着嘴唇不吭声，季肖冰便撩起他背心下摆让他咬着，摸摸他留有齿痕的嘴角。 「熊，别咬自己，真忍不住就叫出来。」

　　猫哭耗子，分明就是想听还装什么正人君子。

　　被甩了个白眼，季肖冰也不以为然，重新回到探索「小熊」身体的旅途，摩挲着力量沛然的腹肌，随着肌肉收缩描划痕迹。 「小熊这里好干净哪，都没有毛。」

　　高瀚宇被他一抠肚脐眼，一股尿意往下冲，差点破功喊出来，拳头握紧快要把碗捏爆才忍住了，但也闷哼了声，唾液浸透了嘴里的那片布，湿嗒嗒的触感使他有种羞耻感，禁不住抱怨地斜了季肖冰一眼。  
　　他的眼尾沾了湿气还透着红，真的如同小动物般湿润可人，又渗着情欲的意味，季肖冰眼眸一沉，控制不住力度又挖了下他肚脐眼，棉裤下的帐篷随即便颤颤巍巍地昂起了，烫热地贴着他手背。

　　这没出息的反应让高瀚宇快哭了，看看人季肖冰，还戴着眼镜一副斯文正经的样子，衣服也穿得整整齐齐的，左手甚至还抓着手机没放呢，就一只手!才一只手就把他弄硬了，他还有什么脸面对他。

　　季肖冰不知他的心路历程，可看他俊脸微红的模样仍然心中悸动，终于放开手机，把背心从他嘴里解救出来，俯身吻住他。他用舌头描绘他的唇形，舔舐饱满的唇珠，那游刃有余的姿态激起了高瀚宇的一丝不忿，明明他们都谈过恋爱，凭什么就他像个情场老手一样?于是舌头也不服输地追上去，主动与他缠绕黏腻，那碗没吃完的肉滚落到地毯，他却无瑕理会，双臂勾着他脖颈贴近，啧啧水声在他们之中回响，更让本来就浓重的火焰升温。  
　　  
　　「熊，帮我把眼镜摘了。」  
　　  
　　高瀚宇听了他满是欲望的声音，明白这道命令的意思，悄然一笑，小心翼翼地用牙齿咬着镜框的鼻架，甚至卷起舌尖轻轻舔了一下季肖冰的鼻梁，才衔着镜架甩到地毯，刚好掉到打翻的碗内，转头对上季肖冰无奈的眼神，还挑衅地扬扬眉。  
　　  
　　「熊孩子啊……这是等着我罚你?」季肖冰眯眯眼睛，温热的指腹跟着人鱼线上寻，轻握劲瘦的腰身，又突然对后腰凹陷的尾椎起了兴趣，瘦白的指节在小麦色的背上翻飞，像个不懂事的孩子乱按着琴键，引起的却是成人才懂的暗哑喘息。

　　高瀚宇恼他仍然一派自若，只有他一人狼狈，张口就一把咬住季肖冰下巴，卷腹把膝盖也抬起来，狠狠擦过他下身的脆弱。

　　「嘶——」季肖冰吃痛地轻蹙眉，捏住一边他结实的臀反击，拇指陷进裤腰露出的臀缝间。 「说你熊还真熊上啦？嘴劲儿这么大。」

　　高瀚宇笑嘻嘻地凑上去吮吻那圈泛红的牙印。 「嘴劲儿不大能侍候得你舒服吗，季大爷？」  
　　说完还暗示性地舔舔嘴角。

　　「谁侍候谁呢？」季肖冰把他屁股往下一按，烫热的家伙扺住那团肉一跳一跳，高瀚宇脑里马上就浮现那根东西在他腿间进出的情景，像被火花烫到一般反射性臀肌一缩，把季肖冰腿上的布料也夹进去一点，带起裤管露出半截大腿。

　　他们皆穿着运动棉短裤，热度的传递仅隔了两层薄薄的布料，肉体摩擦沁出热汗，又黏又湿，散发着男性荷尔蒙。季肖冰蓦地想起高瀚宇那次直播，他其实并没有卡网，甚至是该死地流畅，就看高瀚宇做了一个多小时的健身，浑身汗津津的喘着粗气，他却无法避免地被这人致命的吸引力笼罩，看着他运动在被单下打了出来。

　　高瀚宇感觉到他身体上的变化，开始还有点不自在，可毕竟都做过几次了，撑起身子一手就探入裤头握住了他。他手上叮铃当啷的戒指还没脱，贴近柱身的半是火热半是冰冷，也叫大爷享受了一把冰火二重天。

　　大爷还是大爷的模样，大马金刀坐在沙发上，衣服都好好的不带些皱褶，就裤间一处隆起，还有半只伸进去的手在耸动。他微仰着头似在享受，一边有一下没一下地戳弄高瀚宇的臀缝，插入的一指被两团紧实的臀肉挤压，模仿着性爱的步调。

　　「熊这里真热，是等着我进去侍候你吗？」

高瀚宇不习惯这种逗猫似的前戏，都不得劲，就一个痒字，还不如直接插进来，于是压着喉音小声骂道：「你大爷的，还操不操啦，磨蹭个鸟。」

　　季肖冰直接翻了个身，把他按在沙发上，拉开两条肌肉虬结的大腿，挺身顶住剧烈收缩的入口。 「急什么，你大爷马上就来操你了。」


End file.
